This invention relates to a support assembly for a rotating shaft. More particularly the invention concerns utilizing an annular spring in conjunction with a squeeze film type damper to secure a rotating shaft.
It has been found desirable to secure a rotating shaft of a turbomachine, such as a high-speed gas compressor or other similar device, such that oscillatory or vibratory motion of the shaft may be resisted and damped. Many types of springs have been utilized to resist shaft displacement to maintain the shaft in the desired position and various types of damping have been incorporated therewith. It is known to utilize the squeeze film damper to effect damping to allow operation of a rotor above its critical speed. It is also known to use spaced, segmented springs contacting both the bearing and the support structure for absorbing oscillatory motion of the shaft.
The present invention concerns utilizing an annular spring spaced about a bearing. A series of axially extending rods are positioned between the spring and the bearing and between the spring and the support structure such that the annular spring is effectively divided into a plurality of spaced spring segments. The sequeeze film damper cavity is either provided exterior of the spring or incorporated into the support structure of the spring to achieve the necessary damping to allow operation above various critical speeds.